jacobtwotwofandomcom-20200214-history
Limousine
Limousine is a dream that occurred in "Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads." when Jacob was elated to find that his wooden nickel was worth 100,000 dollars. Dream The Dream shows a tour guide explaining the Death of General Wolfe to Jacob's classmates. When suddenly they hear Car honks. They turn around and saw a limousine pull up with Jacob inside. He offered his classmates to go with him. But the students just stare and blink their eyes. He holds a TV remote and says "And it's got cable." The kids grew excited and ran to Join Jacob. Renee replied that Jacob is so Lucky! Buford congratulates Jacob and gives his regards to him as "The hugely unlucky person who unintentionally made this possible". For an unknown reason the daydream ends. Transcript Scene cuts to tour guide and Jacob's classmates and a small rock Tour Guide: And in 1759, General Wolfe stubbed his toe on this rock... Then things turned really nasty. honks sound instantly, Two kids, a boy with a red shirt and a girl wearing a violet T-Shirt pink overalls turned around and saw a limousine pull up in front of the museum yard. A window rolls down revealing to be Jacob. Jacob: Come one guys, there's room for everybody. (kids just blink their eyes motionless. Jacob holds up a TV remote.) And it's got cable! students turn ecstatic and ran to the limousine. They cheer as they enter it. Renee: But how could you afford it? Jacob: Someone gave me a wooden nickel worth a fortune. A fortune! Renee: (Enters the limousine elated) You are so incredibly lucky! Buford: (enters limousine) Yeah! Congratulations! Give my regards to the hugely unlucky person who unintentionally made this possible. Trivia As the tour guide was explaining the death of General Wolfe, he said that his death was his toe being stubbed on a rock, but in reality, Wolfe was shot by firearm during the battle of Quebec. This scene would've been great to be put into a whole episode... Gallery Ice screenshot 20170719-090326.png Ice screenshot 20170719-090359.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-33 screenshot.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-34 screenshot.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-35 screenshot.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-35 screenshot (1).png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-35 screenshot (2).png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-35 screenshot (3).png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-35 screenshot (4).png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-42 screenshot.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-46 screenshot.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-46 screenshot (1).png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-46 screenshot (2).png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-49 screenshot.png Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads - Ep.52 7-50 screenshot.png